


Wildest Dreams

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Songfic
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"En çılgın rüyalarında bile olsa beni hatırlayacağını söyle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

Taylor Swift - Wildest Dreams

Büyük, kristal bir avizenin güneşle yaraşırcasına parladığı bir balo salonunun ortasında siyah saçlı bir adam bekliyordu. Asil giyimiyle, salonun tam ortasında, salonun dört köşesindeki heykelleri andırırcasına durmuş, masmavi gözlerini karşısındaki kapıya odaklamıştı. Ceketinin cebindeki altın kaplamalı eski cep saatini çıkarıp saate baktıktan sonra, sol topuğu üzerinde kusursuzca arkasını dönüp salonun diğer çıkış kapısına doğru yürümeye başladı. Tam o sırada, mermer duvarlarda bir kızın telaşlı topuk sesleri ve heyecanlı sesi yankılandı.

"Charles!"

Her zamanki gibi, o an da kızın sesini duymasıyla nefesi kesilmişti genç adamın. Yüzünde oluşan geniş gülümsemesiyle, "Gelmeyeceğinden korkmaya başlamıştım sevgilim." dedi.  
Genç kız, kızaran yanaklarını umursamayarak kafasını daha da dikleştirdi ve "Söylemem gereken önemli bir şey var dedin. İşte buradayım." dedi.

Charles, genç kızın narin ellerini, kendi elleri arasına alıp, "Adalaide, hayatımın ışığı, sana bir teklifim var."  
Adı Adalaide olan genç kız, yüzünde meraklı bir ifadeyle, devam etmesi için Charles'a başını salladı. Genç adam, ondan cesaret alarak sözüne devam etti.

"Son durumları göze alırsak, birlikteliğimiz imkansız gibi. Ailelerimiz ve ülkelerimiz arasındaki savaş, nesilleri geride bıraktı ancak hala tazeliğini koruyor. Ama ben ne bu savaşın parçası olmak istiyorum, sevgilim, ne de savaşın hayatıma yön vermesini istiyorum."

Adalaide, konuşmanın gideceği yeri tahmin etmiş, ancak yine de genç adamın sözünü kesmemişti. İfadesi ciddileşerek, onu dinlemeye devam etti.

"Sana diyorum ki sevgilim, gel kaçalım. Kalabalıktan, ailemizden, sorumluluklardan, yükümlülüklerden her şeyden uzağa kaçalım. Yalnızca sen ve ben olabileceğimiz bir yere gidelim."

Charles, konuşması bittikten sonra derin bir nefes alıp, eşsiz mavilikteki gözlerini umutla sevgilisinin güçlü kahvelerine kaldırdı. Genç kız, bir prensese yakışmasa da alt dudağını ısırarak kafasını yana çevirdi. Bir an, sadece çok küçük bir anlığına Charles'in teklifine evet demek istese de diyemez, dememeli, gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra genç adama döndü.  
"Yapamam, çok isterim Charles, hatta hayatta bundan daha çok istediğim bir şey olamazdı ancak sadece yapamam. Ailemi bu şekilde bırakamam."

Genç adam ısrar etse de Adalaide'ın kabul etmeyeceğini adı gibi biliyor, zamanında genç prensesin inadıyla çok uğraşmış, bu sefer uğraşmaya ihtiyaç duymuyor, sessizce kabulleniyordu. Omuzlarının düşmesinden Adalaide da bunu anlamış, hüzünle gülümseyerek, "Hiçbir şey sonsuza kadar sürmez." dedi.

Charles, ona yanıt vermeden bir adım geri atıp, eğilerek prensesi selamlayarak iyi geceler diledikten sonra arkasını dönüp gitmeye yeltendi.  
Adalaide, onu bir kez daha yolundan alıkoyarak, "Son dans?" diye teklif etti.  
Genç adam, onu kırmayarak elini prensese uzattı. Charles, bir eli kızın belinde, öbür eliyle onun elini kavramış, tam adım atacakken durdu. Prensesin sarı saçlarını dağınık bir topuzda tutan ince tokayı çıkartıp, genç kızın sarı buklelerini serbest bıraktı.  
İkisi yalnızca akıllarındaki melodiye uyan adımlarla büyük salonu dolaşmaya başladılar. En sonunda, Charles'in, Adalaide'ı ilk beklediği yerde, avizenin altında durduklarında, sarışın kız konuştu.

"Ne olursa olsun, beni hatırlayacağını şöyle. Bu şekilde, bu parlak salonun ortasında, bu elbisenin içinde... En çılgın rüyalarında bile olsa hatırlayacağını söyle."  
Charles, genç kızın dudaklarından son bir öpücük çaldıktan sonra, hiçbir şey söylemeden arkasını döndü, gitti ve bu sefer Adalaide onu durdurmadı.


End file.
